


Mortal Lessons Learned!

by amberdessy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Consensual, Crying, Drunk Sex, Feels, Grinding, Hot Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Loki Feels, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rock and Roll, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Song Lyrics, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweet Loki, Sweet/Hot, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: This is part 5 to the Mortal lessons story.If you have not read mortal lessons that's cool, its basically Tony Stark , Thor and Loki have a relationship .In this story Thor and Loki have been away, business in Asgard has kept them longer than expected and The lonely sadness has been pulling at Tony The guys find a way to help him through.This has some music in it .3 doors down - In the darkThree days grace- painkillerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APYEwqtfccEhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HadhQrPXenY





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 Of the Mortal lessons stories

The door opened and closed drawing them from their thoughts, the loud sound echoing in the room of silent people .  
Everyone acknowledged who had entered with a nod adjusting in the respected seats getting ready for the long day to continue.  
Thor looked over at Loki who sat to his right handing him scriptures about the new developments.

''Thank you for joining today" Thor addressed the room getting to the task at hand.

 

* * *  
Tony sat a his desk chattering to Jarvis about the next upgrades to his suits.

"Jarvis what time is it ?" He asked more fatigued than usual.

"It is 10:07pm January 11th 2017 Sir, something on your mind ?" Jarvis asked knowing that his master has been needing a break.

Tony sat for a moment wishing he did have plans or something maybe even a movie he wanted to watch , It had been over 2 months since the 2 gods had departed on a mission to Asgard sighting the newest treaty with Anaheim since they had a new diplomat.  
He would never admit it out loud but he missed them , he missed hearing them bicker he missed them taking him out and mostly he missed waking up in their arms after a long rigorous night of love making .

Tony walked to his room dropping on his bed chest first legs hanging off the side smelling the pillows on his extra large king sized bed , he was still in his clothes, the jeans and tank top rubbing his skin smoothly as he moved higher on the bed.  
He inhaled deeply remembering the gods and exactly how they slept , he was angry that they were gone it had been so long and he felt like crying remembering that day , but he would not cry not today he would be strong they said they were coming back and he trusted them to do as they said ... 'They wouldn't lie to me.' He said to himself feeling the pit of his stomach feel sick at the thought that he was alone when he said this knowing it would be longer until they came back for him......If they came back.

Tony rolled over in the bed staring up at the ceiling the tears welled up in his eyes as the memory came to the surface.

 

* * *

"Anthony can't " He heard Loki say , Tony stirred in his sleep the fog clearing as he started to wake.  
"We have to go back he needs to stay here we cannot bring him with us brother." Thor explained to Loki knowing he understood why.

Loki looked at the floor in his full armor with Thor dressed as regal as a king can.  
He looked at both of them clearly having a disagreement.  
They both turned to the bed seeing Tony raise up with the sheet still around him , his face crestfallen hearing the end of the conversation knowing what they were going to say to him.  
Loki and Thor looked distressed and sad realizing Tony had heard what they were talking about.

"You weren't going to tell me, you were just going to leave?" Tony asked the tears surfacing knowing he was speaking the truth .

Loki glared at Thor, "You fool he is too precious to treat like this." Loki said with distaste as he made his way to Tony's side sitting next to him on the bed.

"Tony we were going to wake you and tell you but I thought the issues on Asgard would work with our diplomats but now there is a new one and we have to go back , I don't want to leave Midguard but duty has made itself obvious and it can be ignored no longer , i knew not how to broach the subject." Thor explained with defense and sadness .

Tony searched Loki's face for an answer knowing this was it he was never going to see them again, as if Loki could hear his thoughts he cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together just breathing him in.

"We are coming back but this issue cannot wait and we have been dodging them for a very long time, Anthony I want you to come with us but it cannot be done just yet, for now we have to go but we should be back in 2-3 earth weeks . I don't want to leave you my love." Loki spoke hoping he understood.

Tony gripped Loki's hand fighting the tears and hiccups.  
"Please don't leave stay with me ." He begged in a whisper his eyes closed.

Loki kissed him sweetly making Tony melt into his chaste kiss feeling the sadness ebb out of him , he looked him deep in the eyes.  
"I cannot my dearest Anthony, you have your duties and we have ours we will be back for you when this is finished...besides who could stay away from this ?" Loki added with his best charm trying to ease the heartache.

"Tony we will send word when we know more but for now we must take out leave" Thor reminded .

Loki stood looking down at Tony seeing he wasn't taking it any easier.  
"Be good my boy." Loki ordered knowing he loved to be told what to do.  
Tony nodded seeing them leave after a moment of staring .  
"Farewell Tony ." Thor stated before the flash went off and then Tony was alone.

He sat in disbelief for several long moments.  
"Jarvis what time is it?" Tony asked swallowing his emotions .

"It is 8:46am on November 2, 2016 Sir." Jarvis answered .

Tony wen back to sleep hoping when he woke up he would realize it was a dream and the gods would be to his left and right still cuddling him but that was a long shot .

 

* * *

Tony opened his eyes feeling the tears roll to the sides of his face wishing Loki was here to comfort him, he rolled over again smelling the sheets and cried , he finally let out what he had been hiding for all these weeks . It took him a long time to calm down , he got up and went downstairs to pour himself a drink .  
Hours passed and he had cleared several bottles breaking them against the wall when he finished them.  
Tony laid on the sofa with a bottle clutched against him, he couldn't take it anymore he was alone he didn't want to go out with the other Avengers and he didn't want to see Pepper , no one could fill the void in his chest.  
"Too bad I can't build a reactor to keep the ache from spreading further into my heart." Tony said to himself throwing another bottle seeing it shatter against the wall.  
His vision blurred he thought he saw Loki but before he could lift his head to clear his vision he passed out again . His drunken state getting stronger with every drop of amber liquid .

 

Loki watched Tony from Asgard , he sat in his chair looking over at his brother.  
"Thor come take a look.'' He beckoned to him.  
"How fares Tony today?" Thor asked with excitement wondering how he was doing.  
"He does not fare well at all brother, he is in pain we need to see him he is mortal he cannot deal with this like we can we have been gone longer than promised- Loki was cut off  
"Longer than expected and we sent word." Thor interjected .  
"That does not matter Thor , can't you see?" Loki gestured to the illusion he had cast that was peering inside Tony's living room.

Thor watched Tony drink and break bottles repeatedly .  
He exhaled feeling the strings of his heart gripped he knew it was wrong to leave but what choice did he have?

"You can go to him Loki but I cannot leave and you know why, I can explain your absence but you cannot explain mine.......Go and make him feel better and we will work from there." Thor urged missing Tony more than Loki knew.

"He won't be happy with that , It won't do." Loki spat his words at him clearly angry for being away for so long.  
"There is nothing else I can do Loki take it or leave it besides he has always liked you more....I love him and I would do anything for him including sending you so he can be happy in my absence." Thor explained hoping Loki could leave it at that .

Loki knew Thor was right he loved Tony more and his dearest felt that too , his heart longed for his touch , he would take his time and help Anthony until Thor could rejoin them.

"Fine I will go to him and take him somewhere that will make him feel better." Loki replied standing to make his way to the door so he could gather his staff.

Thor watched him leave knowing things would mend on their own..

 

Loki closed his eyes in his room in a split second his surroundings changed to Tony's living room , he looked around seeing the broken glass and Tony's head dropping off the side of the sofa he had clearly passed out most likely from the drink.  
Loki knew he had not drank any of this while they were gone , Tony went so long without touching the booze in his home until now.  
He rushed over to Tony worried he had drank too much and he was right he should have come sooner . He lifted his head feeling his sickly warm skin , a heated flush on his cheeks, neck and head.  
Loki lifted him bridal style and walked up stairs to put him in bed , he saw the crumpled sheets remembering he saw him crying on the bed much earlier but glad he was here now .  
He laid Tony in the bed gently and pulled the sheets up to his chest . He closed his eyes his hands above his stomach clearly using his magic to get rid of all the alcohol .

Loki got a washcloth and cooled it, he set it upon Tony's brow trying to even his body temperature . Loki stayed sitting on the bed trying to think of what he was going to say after all this was his and Thor's fault that Tony resorted to drinking like this .  
He rubbed his hand along his cheek cupping it gently he felt the man stir.

"Am I dead?" Tony asked his voice raspy feeling terrible , he saw Loki not really sure if he was real he looked away letting a few stray tears fall to the side .  
Loki was hurt he wanted to comfort him but he knew the wounds were to fresh .  
He leaned down and kissed Tony gingerly a few tears of his own spilling just so happy he was here with his love.

He broke the kiss and whispered .  
"Thor is still back home but I couldn't stay away i had to see you ." Loki poured his feeling to him.

Tony listened to what he said and nodded he was happy Loki was here but sad it wasn't the three of them together .  
"Okay." was all he said feeling tired and worn out.  
"Okay." Loki acknowledged seeing how tired Tony was he decided maybe it was best that he let him sleep this off, they could speak in the morning.

Loki went downstairs after he heard Tony's breathing even out knowing he was asleep, he cleaned up the mess of alcohol and shards of glass feeling his chest constrict at the evidence of Tony's misery .

 

Tony awoke with a start it was dark outside , he felt a cloth on his head not remembering much thinking he had dreamed about Loki .

"It wasn't a dream Anthony , I am here." Loki said swiftly walking to the side of the bed to see how his head and cheeks felt .  
"Mother hen now ?'' Tony joked feeling excitement that Loki really was here.

"Anthony I saw what happened so I came back I am sorry it has been so long for you , Thor has to stay but he sent me to make sure you are okay ."  
"So you came back because you were sent." 

Loki looked shocked.  
"I came back because you belong to me and you were acting out , I told you to be good boy." Loki told him curtly.

Tony felt a wave of arousal at the words Loki used.  
Loki saw that Tony was flushed and knew it was because he was happy to be wanted .

He stood and walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes for himself .  
"We are going out Anthony you should probably get dressed in some appropriate clothes ." Loki ordered.

Tony rose from the bed and walked over to Loki and placed his hand on his.  
"Thank you , for coming back and dealing with me I'm sorry I stepped out of line its just so quiet and cold here." Tony said hugging Loki his ear pressed to his chest he heard his heartbeat through his armor .  
"It's my pleasure to keep you in line , it's what we do ." Loki replied closing his arms around the shorted man hugging him knowing he wanted the romance .

"it's getting late my dear I have plans for us , get dressed I'll be downstairs ." Loki ordered pulling back from their hug looking in his eyes and he smiled leaving the room .

 

Tony waited until after Loki left to start getting ready to go out. He decided to take a shower and trimmed his beard .  
Tony made his way to the closet to get an outfit picked out. He decided on a light pastel lilac suit with a black silk shirt and black silk tie, he paired it with black tennis shoes.

He admired himself in the mirror and spiked his hair with some gel. Tony couldn't help but feel nervous as the time got closer to meet Loki downstairs.

Loki stared out the window holding the contraption in his hand waiting  
on Tony to come.  
Tony walked up on Loki seeing he was holding something.  
"Whacha got there Lokes?" He asked trying to see.

Loki turned around and could see how Tony looked, It took his breath away  
seeing how beautiful he looked in his suit it had been so long since he had  
seen him in person he almost forgot what he was holding .

"Wouldn't you like to know." Loki replied not wanting to reveal his surprise just yet.

Tony looked him up and down , Loki knew how to wear a suit it almost looked painted on it was so tight and fit him perfectly.  
The color black looked so good on Loki , he had a black long sleeved silk shirt , black silk tie, black vest and black slacks with square tip dress shoes. He looked like heaven.  
Loki stepped up to Tony looking down at him and he noticed the ever present coal liner around Loki's piercing emerald eyes, he kissed him sweetly then dropped to his knees.  
Tony's eyes shot open .

"Turn around Anthony." Loki ordered .  
Tony complied quickly knowing to listen to what he was told .  
He closed his eyes and felt Loki unbutton his trousers and they pooled around his feet, Loki clinically spread his cheeks looking at or for something and that's when he felt it .  
The cold press of steel slip inside him with a bulbous tip , Tony gasped and bucked involuntarily as it nudged his prostate creating the most delicious feeling that made him flush all over .  
He was turned around slowly , he looked down seeing Loki peer up at him through ebony lashes he had something in his mouth and then engulfed his cock in wet velvet heat.  
Tony was thrusting before he knew it . He felt tight pressure around his member and looked down.

"We wouldn't want the fun spoiled too soon now would we?" Loki asked innocently then he saw it was a cock ring around his base , before he could protest Loki moved in fast giving him two long drawn out sucks making his knees buckle and his mouth water . It was bliss he hasn't felt this good in months .

Before he knew it his pants were buttoned back up and he was looking into Loki's eyes again.  
He gulped still feeling the shivers all over his body Loki was so close and smelled so good his eyes drifted shut while sharing his breath.  
Tony jumped at attention feeling the contraption start to vibrate inside him , his face getting even more red it was hard for him to think .

"W-wheres the remote?" Tony asked and gasped feeling the vibrations wreck his body.

He leaned down to his ear and whispered.  
"It's controlled by my mind I use magic to turn it on and off. I'll decide what and how much you get" He coolly replied turning it extremely high for one second and then completely off making Tony jump and then settle.

"Come, we will be late." Loki said grabbing Tony by the hand and leaving the house .

Tony and Loki slipped into the back seat of the BMW a nameless driver was controlling , Loki crossed his legs and looked out the window the entire ride.  
All the way there Tony couldn't help but wonder where they were going and what he had planned for them, he missed this and missed him. It made him feel butterflies again and he smiled .

They arrived at Esquire Lounge which was one of Tony's favorite spots and has been for a long time .  
Loki opened the door for him and grabbed his hand as he emerged, he smiled and led him inside .  
The man at the door looked at Loki and then Tony , he unclipped the red velvet line to let them in .  
Inside the music was thrumming and the strobe effect was in high usage tonight.  
A man approached them in a posh suit and a ponytail .  
"Hello Mr. Stark I'm Alex I will show you to the VIP room." Alex said ushering them towards the back .

"You know I always though Thor looked like the owner of this place , his name is Chris ....Actually where is he?" Tony asked Alex as they arrived in the VIP area.  
"He has been out for 2 and a half months on business not sure when he will be back." Alex replied with a smile.  
"Wow." was all Tony said.  
"Well you have never seen Thor or this Chris in the same room together so you never know anything is possible." Loki joked .

Alex left the room leaving a bottle of expensive champagne on the table for them but he didn't leave any glasses .  
Tony sat in the velvet booth opening the bottle noticing Loki had gotten up on the table in front of him .  
"Loki you can't just jump on the table what if someone comes in?" Tony was silenced with a vibration from the prostate massager.  
"I will do as I please." Loki replied seeing Tony shudder and moan aloud he smiled making his eyes glimmer for a moment then the music changed in the room .

\-------Whenever the lights go down That's when she comes alive Ooh ooh Maybe it's just something that you can only see in the light Ooh ooh------

Loki backed up Tony noticed his outfit was different now , fucking magic .  
He turned around his hair swooping around his face he slid down the pole that was in the middle of the table , he moved to the beat of the music it was heavy rock.

 

\-----A pretty little vixen dancing out on the scene But the lights are shining, so she's keeping it clean Don't get too close Boy, don't touch her skin Or you'll never feel the same way again----

 

Loki peered over his shoulder moving his fingers over his stomach wearing dark green panties? 'Holy shit i'm in trouble' Tony thought to himself.  
Tall gold and green high heels and a lacy green baby doll top that flowed with his body sways.  
Loki spread his legs showing his hard cock on full display through the sheer panties , he moved like a cat in heat .  
He arched his back lifting his chest grabbing onto the pole again standing up clicking his heels on the table slipping around in circles on that sinful pole .

\-----If everything you see is what you're believing Then she'll be holding your heart And by the time the sun goes down You won't know who you are She likes to do it in the dark  
She likes to do it in the dark, oh-----

 

He never broke eye contact with Tony he dropped on his knees the pole obviously between his cheeks and he shook his ass letting that pole glide along the crease of his ass, he made the most lewd noises and he tossed his head back and fourth while dancing for him.

 

\------Whenever the darkness comes, she'll have you right where she wants, ooh ooh Just when you think it's all over It's where it all starts It sounds like an angel is calling my name  
It might be the devil, but they all sound the same And all her moves won't let you get away She's gonna make your mind come with you to stay------

 

He sat up on his knees shyly looking at Tony gently slipping the baby doll top off and throwing it at him , he started to crawl off the edge of the table like a cat and rubbed his face in Tony's crotch nuzzling and rubbing his cheek against the clothed ever present erection .

 

\------If everything you see is what you're believing Then she'll be holding your heart And by the time the sun goes down You won't know who you are She likes to do it in the dark She likes to do it in the dark, oh She likes to do it in the dark Oh oh, oh oh Ooh ooh ooh--------

He mouthed the cock through his pants creating a wet spot , when Tony moaned he dropped the bottle of champagne on the floor it's contents spilling out. Loki snaked his way up to his neck and crawled the rest of the way off the table straddling Tony's waist , his cock rubbing against Loki's panty clad ass.  
He gripped the booth on either side of his head and ground himself against Tony's insistent cock , He licked Tony's neck and nipped lightly moaning high pitched to go with his innocent act.  
Tony gripped his ass pulling apart his cheeks grinding himself up against that heavenly body.

 

\------If everything you see is what you're believing Then she'll be holding your heart And by the time the sun goes down You won't know who you are She is gonna make you think you were leading  
But she had you from the start And by the time the sun goes down You won't know who you are She likes to do it in the dark She likes to do it in the dark She likes to do it in the dark, oh  
Oh  
She likes to do it in the dark --------

 

Loki whispered some of the song lyrics in Tony's ear licking the shell sticking that devil tongue inside , Tony gasped gripping his ass tighter and Loki moaned .  
"Oh Mr. Stark , what are you doing to me ?" He asked in a sweet voice.  
Tony had enough he stood up still holding onto Loki's ass for leverage and splayed him on the table , Loki was on his back his legs in the air he looked up at Tony.  
He pushed his panties to the side and almost slid a finger in his anus before Loki was leaning up.

"The songs over and so is my dance ." Loki hoped off the table and went behind the curtain. Tony was so shocked he almost didn't hear Loki call to him.  
"Anthony are you coming out?" He giggled knowing he was painfully hard .

"That was childish." Tony said moving past Loki, noticing his clothes were changed back to his suit  
"Not sure if what we do has any relevance to children but okay." Loki replied laughing .

They made their way to the dance floor .  
"I am going to get us some drinks." Loki purred and went to the bar .

They danced to several songs drinking several shots and downing glass after glass, it was hot in the club all the people and lights it was very intense.  
Loki moved like he had been dancing all his life , he took the lead and then handed the lead back to Tony he was a master .

It was getting late and Loki seemed to enjoy himself he got excited to hear one particular song that Tony had never heard before it was heavy of course.

 

\------- You know you need a fix when you fall down You know you need to find a way To get you through another day Let me be the one to numb you out  
Let me be the one to hold you Never gonna let you get away The shoulder you cry on The dose that you die on------

Loki grabbed him around the waist and ground himself against him smelling his neck and biting down hard.

 

\------- I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer You'll love me till it's all over, over 'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on The dose that you die on I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
I know what you want so desperately You know I'll give you one for free Forever you're coming back to me Now I'm gonna give you what you need 'Cause I know what you fiend on and what you lean on  
And what you lean on-----

Before Tony could protest the bite he cried out and moaned right after feeling the prostate massager turn on , he fell limp against Loki knowing none of the noises were heard to anyone but his beloved.  
He gripped Loki's shoulders for dear life and he looked into his eyes, Loki swayed with the lyrics and turned him around moving his hips against his ass , Tony gripped Loki's hair from behind exposing his neck again wanting all of the onslaught . Loki turned the massager on higher to the beat of the song , with every beat and guitar riff the toy pulsed . 

 

\--------The shoulder you cry on The dose that you die on I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer You'll love me till it's all over, over 'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on The dose that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
Did you find another cure? Did you find another cure?-------

 

Loki gripped Tony's erection through the front of his pants kissing his from behind loving the tremors going through Tony's body.  
he turned in Loki's embrace and Loki lifted his leg around his waist , he gripped him around his lower back thrusting between his legs as if they were having sex right there on the dance floor.

 

\--------I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer You'll love me till it's all over, over 'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on The dose that you die on I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer Painkiller-----

 

The song died down and Loki noticed that Tony was bent in half backwards and was breathing heavily sweating profusely he decided to lift him back up and kiss him .  
They pulled apart just breathing heavy with a hunger that needed to be sated .  
Loki kissed Tony hard , he could feel Loki's hand slip down the back of his pants removing the massager, his face grew even more red knowing anyone could see them but Loki didn't care. He ground himself against the god not feeling the cock ring anymore....gosh magic was fun. Tony was starting to feel thirsty again after hours of dancing on each other , Loki let go .  
"A drink." Was all he said .

Tony was light headed and didn't hear him he noticed Loki was gone from his side for a second he kept dancing the drinks clouding his brain . he felt a hand slip around his waist but it felt different  
he opened his eyes and noticed it was another man.

"Excuse me ." Tony said and pushed off him.  
"Don't leave just yet." The man said and gripped harder so Tony couldn't pull away .

At that moment Loki saw what was going on .  
He grabbed the man and pulled him away from Tony pushing the man to the floor.  
The man got back up quickly and pushed Loki.

 

"Whats your problem man!?" The stranger asked angrily .  
Loki turns around angrily and punches the man twice in the face and looks at Tony.  
"Were leaving." He orders .

Tony stands there not wanting to go obviously not sure what to think in his drink addled brain.  
He gets closer "Don't test me boy." Gripping his arm and teleports them back to their bedroom.

Tony notices that the scenery changed and knows what Loki did and gets angry .  
"Take me back." He says to him.

"No were done for the evening." Loki replied feeling annoyed.

Tony pulls his arm out of his grasp.  
"I wasn't done dancing , I want to go back Loki !!" He yells angrily .

"Do you prefer him to me , you dancing with him ?'' Loki accuses watching Tony get angry.  
"Maybe I like the attention." He replied mad he wasn't getting his way.

"Don't you think you are spreading yourself too thin , whoring yourself out dancing like that with a stranger ." Loki said angrily .

"You don't own me Loki you can't just haul me off and order me around!!" Tony exclaimed getting upset feeling as if he was going down a dark path.

"You are my property Anthony I will tell you what and when ." Loki spat back .

"I was yours Loki I was yours and Thor's but that changed I don't belong to you anymore , you left me for over 2 months you abandoned me just like everyone else has so no you don't own me !!" Tony yelled back knowing his emotions were on full flaunt now.

Those words crushed Loki in a second he went from pissed off to blatant realization , he was right he did leave him . What was no time at all to a god was an eternity to mortals. He failed his mortal that he loved so dearly .  
Loki goes to reach for him but Tony pulls and stumbles back falling to the floor on his knees.  
He feels the shock of the floor under his knees calves and rump . Tony cannot help as the room spins from the drink and starts to cry he felt so empty . Saying the words out loud made it real .  
His parents were gone and Pepper had been gone.  
He had faced death so many times and had to be strong but now he didn't have to . No one was allowed to tell him how to feel after decades of loss and hurt he had let it bubble to the surface .  
His hand came up to his face and he cried so loud feeling the ache grow larger he couldn't deal with it anymore his mask had cracked , he gave so much of himself to everyone and no one wanted him .  
He felt so alone he wanted to fly away , the tears poured freely he didn't care that Loki could see, he was done pleasing everyone .

Loki sits down in front of Tony his face meeting that of his beloved . Tony's eyes and face are so red , he hiccups from all the crying its hard to calm down from years of pain coming out at once.  
He isn't sure if he should touch him but he opts to , Loki cups his cheek and wipes his tears away this make Tony cry harder .  
Loki draws him into an embrace and Tony grips him around the shoulders crying into his neck . Loki can feel the hot tears on his skin .  
He pets him through it just letting him cry it out this was clearly a long time coming , Loki had a breakdown before he knew what to do .

The more the shorter man sobbed the more it hurt Loki's heart , Tony was Iron man he didn't expect him to be this upset about the absence . He knew Tony loved them but he didn't know to what depth.  
Loki fights tears as he feels Tony shaking from all the sobbing.  
He pulls him into his lap and strokes his hair letting him still hide his face in the crook of his neck , knowing that spot to be a secure safe space for his emotions to surface.  
Loki rocked back and fourth letting him go through the stages before trying to settle him down, he made soothing cooing noises to aid him.

"It's okay my love I am here for you , I'm so sorry you had to face this alone it was not my intention to hurt you . Just cry...Do what you need to I understand.....You are not alone not anymore I am here for you now and always ." Loki whispered to him softly .

Tony started to settle down just sniffling , his whole body was shaking in Loki's arms as he tried to calm down . It felt like and eternity and he felt so tired from the emotional roller coaster .  
Loki kissed the top of his head rubbing his back .  
He barely heard any noise coming from him now just little whimpers from the sobs .

"I am always going to be here , I am sorry I left ....Clearly I need a lesson in mortality ....I am sorry I made you suffer my love." Loki spoke sweetly into his ear he noticed the shudder that went through Tony's body when he said 'my love'.

Tony could taste the salt from his tears that was left behind on his face and Loki's neck, he couldn't cry anymore but that didn't lessen the shaking in his body .  
At some point he realized he was sitting in Loki's lap and was hearing sweet words being poured into his ears like honeyed wine.  
It made him feel special to have this much of the gods attention on him . He pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes and he could tell that Loki was speaking the truth .  
His eyes were glassy and he was distraught from watching and comforting Tony through his episode .

Loki could see the flush on his face , he pressed his forehead against Tony's and inhaled his scent . His eyes were closed and he felt silken lips chastely pressed to his and it shocked him that they were Tony's.

He searched his face for any hurt left behind from the episode earlier and saw nothing but love and admiration .  
Loki loved Tony he saw the flush high on his cheeks and knew what he needed.  
He stood up with Tony in his arms and moved to the bed and pulled the covers back laying Tony gently upon the cool sheets , looking down at him in the bed reminded him of the first time they had laid together all those years ago .  
He was truly beautiful to him , tan, honorable and muscular everything a warrior should be and more.  
Tony shivered in anticipation he knew what was to come , he suddenly noticed that once again Loki had divested them of all clothing making his life easier with magic.

 

Loki kissed Tony with fervor feeling himself grow hard laying on top of Tony between his legs , he adjusted himself trying to make his lover more comfortable .  
Tony drew his legs up over Loki's hips indicating what he wanted . Loki had missed this , the vigor and excitement the fire that burst inside his chest and bloomed like a glory lily on a hot summer night making him anew baptizing him each time he opened his world to the angel before him.

 

Loki let his hand wander lower between Tony's legs , he felt what Loki was doing and knew it was coming but they never broke eye contact .  
This wasn't about power or who dominated who this was about proving in depth the emotions behind it .  
He inserted his finger into Tony's anus and he gasped constricting just a little at the tight intrusion immediately trying to relax . Soon he was ready for another and Loki was happy to obliged .  
Loki stopped when he noticed tears in his lovers eyes , he searched his face for any pain and found none.  
He had experienced this before being over whelmed by multiple sensations at once .

Tony's mind was in chaos he was firing on all cylinders , it had been so long without Loki here and now he was about to make love again .  
The emotions were all hitting him at once , Loki slowly slid his cock inside Tony's willing body and he took every inch happily .  
When he was flush against his hips he kissed Tony feeling his warm tongue slide against his , they were pressed so close together that there was no gap or room for air to pass through .

"Anthony?" Loki asked silently when he saw his eyes close and tears spill from the sides .  
Tony nodded holding his breath lacing his fingers with Loki's trying to urge him on , it felt so right but so many emotions had crossed through tonight he couldn't help it .  
He wrapped his legs around Loki's waist tightly and started to push down needing this , he was sweating this is what he needed and he wanted it now.

 

Loki knew when Tony was demanding something and he knew it was time to carry on, he thrust hard inside him kissing him and nipping his lower lip .  
Tony cried out upon feeling the thick member slam against his prostate , he gripped Loki's fingers tighter exposing his neck wanting to be marked just like they used to do to him .  
Loki pushed hard inside Tony bottoming out with each thrust making the bed slam against the wall, he sunk his teeth into Tony's neck deep making sure he was marked and would stay that way for many days until he healed.  
He relished in the feeling of Tony contracting around him inside and out when he was used so thoroughly . 

"Yes please!" Tony cried out seeing stars due to the pleasure and the pain he couldn't hold on much longer .

"Please what Anthony?" Loki smirked knowing what he needed .

"Yes yes !" Tony squealed not wanting this moment to ever end.

Loki knew Tony was lost in his bliss , he gripped his stiff sensitive cock and pumped him in time with his brutal thrusts .  
It took only seconds for Tony to bow and arch completely silent not moving just coming , it was exquisite feeling the vice like grip .  
Tony slumped back on the bed clearly too fucked out to respond to anything, Loki came with a growl holding him close making sure every drop of hot semen was taken into Tony's body .  
He pushed it as far as it could go wanting it to stay there forever .

Loki laid beside Tony not wanting to crush him, he was passed out ...Loki smiled he was gorgeous like this marked all over with bites and bruises from the rough sex they shared , it was special to him.

"Jarvis run a warm bath please." Loki ordered knowing the AI was always listening .  
"Yes Sir." Jarvis replied 

He rose from the bed when the bath water was ran and carried Tony to the large hot tub inside the bathroom . He took a seat inside setting Tony a straddle his waist , Tony's head was rested on his shoulder and he sat there just rubbing a loofah up and down his back feeling the steam just thinking about everything that had happened .

Loki had been done washing them for a while before Tony stirred murmuring something he couldn't quite hear , He rubbed his back soothing him so he wouldn't startle waking up in water .  
All of Tony's shifting was making it harder and harder to be comforting to his love , He began to take interest in the body astrew his lap.

Tony leaned back sitting upright in his lap looking at Loki feeling his shaft beneath him.  
He blushed knowing how insatiable the god could be and he loved every moment of it . He knew he was still very loose from the previous session they had .  
Loki's fingers made their way to Tony's entrance probing him enticing him to want what he wanted .

Tony slid back on Loki's cock in one swift movement causing both of them to moan aloud . Tony braced his hand on the edge of the tub on either side of Loki's head .  
Loki's tongue thrust into Tony's hot mouth the same way his cock dominated Tony's most private of places . He knew what he liked and knew what he wanted he decided to exploit that .  
He gripped his hair forcing his tongue deeper down his throat fucking up into him letting Tony bounce back down taking him the most rough way possible.  
Loki twisted his nipple knowing how sensitive he was , he saw Tony's eyes roll back in his head hearing the water slosh outside the tub.

He rolled Tony over making him bend over the side of the tub , he couldn't take it anymore he needed to stake his claim .  
Tony moaned aloud his face on the cold tile while the water splashed up around his balls and ass , Loki lifted one of his legs on the side of the tub so he could go deeper.  
He gripped his hips hard making sure to leave bruises , Tony moaned and gasped hiding his face in the floor gripping the tub for leverage .  
Loki slid back in his hot hole and pounded balls deep with every thrust seeing what position Tony was in he got the most wicked idea.

"Jarvis turn the jets to 100%." He ordered still fucking into Tony with wild abandon.

"AAHH OHHHH GOD LOKI !!!" Tony screamed pushing back against Loki's cock to stop the hot blasting water from over stimulating he sensitive penis.

Loki gripped his hair and pulled him up along his body making his back arch painfully , Tony was so close and Loki was so deep it was almost like he could feel Loki's member in his stomach as if he could feel the outline in his nether region .

"You like this, you need it , Love it .....Swear it Anthony!" Loki growled in his ear forcing himself so deep with every word.

"Yes please yes I do!" Tony cried a loud .

"Swear yourself to me Anthony, you will be mine and I yours , no other will ever sate you without me .....I will be burned in your Consciousness with no way to rid yourself of me SWEAR IT!" Loki yelled hoping Tony would accept .

"Yes OH GOD YES NEVER ANYONE ELSE ONLY YOU PLEASE , NEVER ALONE!" Tony vociferate as loud as he could cumming for the second time that night clearly ownership did it for him.

Loki slammed into his body biting the other side of his neck making the blood freely flow down his chest into the water spilling his hot cum into his overly used body , his seed was so thick it coated his walls sealing his ownership .

Tony shook afraid to move , Loki moved them out of the tub after cleaning up and put Tony in the bed . He would be gone from the world for the next several hours .

Loki walked into the living area drinking some scotch that was behind Tony's bar discarded earlier.

"Brother how goes it?" Thor asked seeing an illusion of Loki while still in Asgard .  
"He was not in the best state , I took care of him but I cannot leave him again." Loki said very dead pan.

"I do need you back here Loki , in 4 days we have a trip we must take to meet with Elgr in Yggdrasil...You should attend ." Thor stated.

Loki thought for a moment.

"He swore himself to me Thor.." Loki explained knowing Thor knew what that meant.

Thor looked shock, Tony swore himself which meant he was ready for a bond to be made .....

Loki could sense Thor was sidelined and not happy ..

"He misses you Thor and I missed him, we all missed each other -" Loki was cut off 

"Pardon me sir's but the master has missed you both so dearly I fear for him should he be left to his own devices again." Jarvis interjected .

Thor thought for several long moments trying to consider all the options.

"Fine.."

"Fine?" Loki asked hopeful .

"Bring him to Asgard." Thor said with a twinge of happiness .

"Your will is my duty your highness ." Loki smirked .

"You always get what you want brother, I miss you ." Thor chuckled.

"We will be there before you know it." Loki replied closing off the communication. 

 

Loki stood in the living room thinking.

"Jarvis?" Loki asked

"Yes sir?" Jarvis replied.

"Ready Anthony's equipment....he will be gone for a while." Loki smiled over the moon with excitement.

"It would be my pleasure sir." Jarvis added making his preparations .


End file.
